fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon of Ragnarok/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Resting Phase: He can shift from his human form into the form of a white chibi dragon like Chibisuke . Illu likes cuddling him like a plushie when he's in that form and he can protect her as he can at blast players with a breath attack of concentrated energy. Besides that its easy to sneak away and nap in a good spot when he doesn't want to be found and he uses this when he needs to recharge after a mission, though he's had to be careful where he naps since some players seem to think he'd make a good pet doesn't help he can't talk this mode either. 'Ragnarok Shift: King of Dragons Techniques:' Level I: Kaiser Special Traits: High speed Form *'Attacks:' *King's Command (breath attack), *Kaiser Claw (large dragonic hands made out of energy is shot out from hands. Level II: Lunar Kaiser Special Traits: Ghost Abilities (Turns intangible, invisible,) *'Attacks:' *Phantasm Flare (Ghost Breath attack), *Vengence of Wraiths ( summons skeleton beasts that can reform) *Shadow Breath (Dark based attack) Level III: Zero Kaiser Special Traits: Blents in with any shadows, nearly impossible to find at night *'Attacks:' *Midnight Calling (Breath attack), *Falling Star (spheres of darkness fall on opponents) *MeteorStrike: meteorites fall from the sky *Shadow Strike: Disappears from spot and appears near opponent to attack Level IV: Overdrive Kasier Special Traits: Immunity to Elements *'Attacks:' *Tempest Flare (Breath attack), *Force of Nature: Typhoon (Great Wind Atk), Absolute Zero (Great Ice Atk), Sirocco (large area explosion fire-based), Great Gaia (large scale earthquake), Myollnir (Large lighting streams falling from the sky) *Combustion: The wheel on its back spins at a high speed creating fire that is controlled and adds mroe damage to physical attacks, fire can also be launched. Level V: Reverant Kaiser Special Traits: Can use other weapons besides blade, Great defenses and endurance *'Attacks:' *Lumina Cleanse (Breath attack), *Knight's blade (several double ended spears appear around this dragon form combine into huge version of it as the dragon uses the blade to attack) *Holy Strike: Body glows a pearlescent white color and sends out attacks of the 'light' element Level VI: Ragnarok Kaiser Special Traits: All stats increase dramatically, but loses sense *'Attacks:' *Chaos Catastrophe (Breath attack), *Oblivion (black hole sucks everything up and destroys it, *Howling (stuns enemies also chance of confusion, increases Aeon's attack), *Ragnarok (Final attack can level most of an area to be destroy cue in with the uncontroable part as well) *'NOTE: In this level Aeon cannot control it fully and risks attacking people he knows or trying to protect if he's forced to go into this last level.' Combination Attacks Ganymede: Charged Maelstrom: A storm of water is created by the molecules in the air if there isn't a current source of water, bolts of lighting give the water a charge and combine together as Ganymede can still manipulate it since its still water and turn the water into projectiles or weapons. Sol of Helios: Wrath of Heaven and Hell: Two pronged attack as magma bursts from the ground and lightning strikes from above striking a large area, at some points they could combine to cause even more devastation. Zephyrus: Storm Devastation: A large thunderstorm is created that causes ruin to the whole area with large lightning bolts and furious blades of winds Malachite: LightingRod: Several crystal rods shaped like rods are made and placed sporatically around the area, trapping them as a larger crystal rod would be placed in the center and discharges of lightning would hit the barricaded area.